


Brain Freeze

by VampirePaladin



Category: Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Concussions, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Logy tending to a concussed Escha during a blizzard.





	Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



Logy walked through the blizzard, concentrating on putting one foot ahead of the other. Escha was draped over his back. Her hands were over his shoulders and he held onto her legs. Her arms were clad in the reddish brown of his coat, stuffed full of the bigger sleeves of her purple coat being forced into it.

“Logy,” Escha softly murmured, her breath tickling the back of his neck. “What happened to the monster?”

“It’s gone.” He kept looking forward, straining to find some type of shelter in the distance. The blizzard blotted out everything ahead of him. Logy had no idea if he was going around in circles.

“I can… walk.”

It would have been easier for him if she could walk. “No. You’re too badly hurt, and we don’t have time to stop right now.”

“Oh, that’s a good point.” Her words were still slow. Logy hadn’t expected her to wake up and be her normal self, that last blow from the monster had hit her hard, but it was painful to hear her sound so confused. “Where is your jacket? Aren’t you cold?” Even in her current state she was worried about him.

“You’re wearing it. Don’t worry, you’re keeping me warm.”

“Logy…” Her arms tightened in a weak attempt to either hug him or hold onto him.

He kept moving forward, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other and her continuing warmth on his back. The cold was sapping his strength. He was considering setting off one of their few remaining bombs for some temporary heat.

“Logy, look over there.” Escha pointed ahead and to their left.

Logy turned his head and strained against the white. He thought he could see the outline of a building, but it could have been a large rock or a tree. He didn’t have any better options for them and so he turned in the direction. As he moved closer, the shape resolved itself into a building. It had two stories and a sign in the front. An inn! 

Logy walked to the front door. The cold metal hurt his exposed fingers. He turned the knob and let out a sigh of relief when it opened under his touch. Logy quickly stepped inside, lowered Escha to the floor and shut the door behind them.

It was still cold, but there was no wind blowing against them or thick snowflakes blinding them. The room was old and covered with dirt. Ruined wooden furniture lay scattered around. In one corner of the room was a fireplace.

He tossed half a dozen chair legs into the fireplace and got a fire started. Once it was going, he moved Escha over to it.

“I want you to wait here for me. I promise I’ll be right back.” He reached out and touched her cheek, staying there for just a moment before moving away.

Logy searched the second floor and found a pair of moth eaten, smelly quilts. Any other time he would have rejected them, but this was an extreme situation. He gathered them up in his arms and returned down to Escha. He covered her up with the quilts.

“We can share the blankets,” Escha said. Her eyes were open, but her pupils were very different sizes.

“I’ll join you once I give you medicine for your injury,” Logy said. Now that they had shelter and warmth he could focus on treating Escha. He had already used up all of his medicine. When he went to check Escha’s bag his face paled as he saw the fresh rip in the bag. He checked anyways, but the bag was an empty as he had feared that it would be. 

Logy felt despair sink into his heart as he looked over at Escha. He could try and walk for help, but they were weeks away from home. If he tried to chance it now, he would probably freeze to death and Escha wouldn’t be getting any help. If he stayed here, then she wouldn’t get the medicine she needed. If it had been him that was hurt and not her, she could have easily synthesized a remedy.

Logy looked over at the fireplace. There was a hook for hanging a pot over it. He was an alchemist, and even though he used a different style than Escha, they had synthesized side by side together for years. He knew the recipe for a healing salve: a plant, an oil, and a liquid. Looking at Escha he knew that he had to at least try and make her medicine.

There was a kitchen in the back. He found a large pot and a wooden spoon. The pot was old, but it was well made. There was half a bottle oil on one of the shelves. He searched for a liquid before mentally scolding himself. They were surrounded by snow. He took a chipped cup and went outside into the frigid cold just long enough to get a scoop of snow. That meant that he just needed the plant. He searched up and down, but the kitchen was barren of any food. Frustrated he searched one more time. In the back of a drawer he found dried herbs used for cooking.

Logy brought everything back to the main room of the inn. He had enough to synthesize twice. He put the water and oil in the pot and hung that over the fire, stirring constantly. He added half the herbs. It was almost there, but at the last moment instead of turning an eggshell white it burst into a cloud of ash.

“No,” Logy said. He was so close, and he only had enough for one more try.

“You almost had it,” Escha said. He turned to look at her. “You need to stir half as fast once you add the dried herbs.” She gave him an encouraging smile. “I know you will get it this time.”

He returned her smile. “Thank you.”

Logy emptied out his failed synthesis and started again. He kept Escha’s words in mind and when he added the dried herbs he slowed down in his stirring. Logy braced himself for another explosion, but this time the synthesis was a success, but only barely. It wasn’t very high quality, Escha had been able to make a better healing salve before they’d even met. 

With the medicine, he returned to Escha’s side and treated her injury. He breathed a sigh of relief when her pupils matched each other in size.

“You’re going to be alright, Escha.”

“I already knew that. It’s because we’re together. Everything will always be alright if it’s the two of us.” Escha lifted up the blankets. “Come on, it’s warmer under the blankets.”

Logy laid down next to Escha and wrapped his arms around her. They had enough wooden furniture to burn to wait out the blizzard. Escha was going to be fine.


End file.
